Ginny Comes to Molly For Help
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Ginny can't make baby James Sirius stop crying, so she comes to Molly for help. Side Note: Harry is off training to be an auror, so thats why Ginny is staying with Molly&Arthur.


"Mummy." Is all Molly could make out through the screaming of a baby. Molly looked up at her daughter at the side of her bed through one eye and said groggily,

"What's wrong Ginny dear?" Ginny moved her weight from one foot to the other and said nervously,

"I can't get the baby to stop crying." Molly moved when she heard what Ginny said so she was sitting up against the headrest,

"Ok let me see him." Being the mother of 7, Ginny, or anyone on that matter, would come to Molly first knowing she would be able to figure out why the baby was crying and fast. Ginny handed James Sirius to her mum and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Have you fed him?" Molly asked as she started to coo and rock the baby boy in her arms.

"About an hour ago."

"Have you changed his nappy?"

"Right after I fed him."

"He's just tired then, love." Molly said as Ginny looked at her mum and then back at the baby,

"But I can't stop him from crying long enough to get him to sleep." Ginny whined. Molly cupped Ginny's chin and brought her face so it was level with hers,

"Go back to bed darling, I'll put him to go to sleep." Ginny looked over at her mum with a bit of determination, maybe stubbornness, in her face,

"I couldn't do that to you mummy." Molly smiled slightly at her daughter, _She is a true Weasley isn't she, my baby girl._ Molly thought before she turned her attention back to the crying baby in her arms. After a few minutes of continuing the cooing and the rocking, Molly was able to get James to stop crying enough so he moved his body towards her's; he managed to get his head so it was pressing against her chest. Both girls thought James moved his body to get more heat from his grandmother, until Molly felt him work his mouth against her breast. Feeling her grandson's mouth against her chest, Molly couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's wrong mum?" Ginny asked a bit confused as to why she was laughing,

"This one is hungry, my dear." Hearing this, Ginny crossed her arms against her chest in disgust.

"Are you telling me that I didn't feed my baby?" She asked a bit defensively. With the baby being a week old, Ginny was still a hormonal mess from the pregnancy.

"Look what he's doing Ginny." Molly said and Ginny looked down at James as he tried to breastfeed from his grandmother.

"Why does he try to breastfeed from you and when I try to he won't do it?" Ginny, again, whined. She had been having problems with James breastfeeding ever since she first tried in the hospital.

"It's because my chest is a bit bigger then yours is, love." Ginny looked at her mum with a pouty face. "Why are you pouting sweetheart?" Molly added when she noticed her pouting,

"Why didn't I get your genes for a bigger chest?" Molly couldn't help but to laugh as she cupped Ginny's chin. Bringing Ginny's face closer to hers and kissing her forehead Molly said,

"Try to feed him one more time and if it doesn't work I'll go make a bottle."

"Can't you do it for me mummy? You've got to have something left, I mean you had 7 kids." Ginny asked a bit hopeful,

"Ginny, I haven't breastfed a child in 23 years. I doubt I'm going to be able to." Molly said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Ok, I'll try." Ginny replied after a few seconds of dead silence and that's when took James from Molly.

"You don't have to do it in here, love, if your not comfortable with it."

"I know…" Ginny started, "But can you help me?" Ginny asked after a couple of seconds passed by.

"Ok, what do you need help with?" Molly asked, a bit surprised at the question she had just been asked.

"Everything." Ginny replied as she looked up at Molly, a bit scared.

"Ok, I can do that. But let me go get what helped me breastfeed you and your brothers." Ginny nodded and moved slightly so her mum could get out of the bed. A few minutes later, Molly walked back into the master bedroom with a big, worn out pillow.

"Mum, what is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's the pillow I used to put under each one of you and your brothers when I would breastfeed you guys." Molly replied as she climbed back into the bed.

"Thank you mummy." Ginny replied as she took the pillow from her mum. Ginny lifted the baby up from her lap, put the pillow down and then she rested James on top of it. She then pulled her breast out and looked up to her mum for help,

"Ok, now move James like he was when I had him." Ginny, following her mum's orders, moved James so his tummy was facing towards her,

"Ok now just do what the nurses told you to do, love." Ginny looked from the baby on her lap, up to her mum, and then back to James; the whole time Ginny was worried that she wouldn't do it right. Ginny went through the procedures the nurses told her, first get your baby to open it's mouth wide, then you latch him on quickly; within minutes Ginny had James latched on correctly and sucking on her breast.

"I did it mummy." Molly smiled down at her baby girl, put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her in so she was leaning into her bosom.

"I'm proud of you Gin." Molly whispered as she kissed Ginny's head.

"I love you mummy." Ginny said a bit sleepily,

"I love you two sweetie." Molly whispered back as she watched the life at her daughter's breast and within minutes Ginny was asleep. When Molly noticed that James had stopped feeding, she unlatched him from Ginny's breast and took him into her cradling arms. She moved swiftly, careful not to wake Arthur or Ginny and got out of bed, walked up to the nursery and sat down into the rocking chair. After a few minutes of rocking back and fourth, Molly had a sleeping baby in her arms; Molly stood up, put James into his crib and after a few minutes of looking at her 3rd grandkid, Molly made her way back to her room. Ginny had managed to move down in the bed so her head was resting on Molly's pillow, so Molly crawled in between Ginny and Arthur and cuddled up close to Arthur,

"Goodnight Ginny." Molly whispered, and with that Molly was asleep in less then a minute.


End file.
